Cuando no te das cuenta de lo que tienes
by misao shinomori-12
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por orgullo perdieses lo que másquieres en este mundo?.Pues esto es lo que le ha pasad a Aoshi.Espero que os guste.


**_-Cuando no te das cuenta de lo que tienes...-_**

Era una bonita mañana de verano en el Aoiya.Una muchachita de 18 años vestida con un traje ninja,andaba de un lado a otro con un vaso en la mano,unas servilletas,un plato,el pan,un tenedor,etc,etc,etc...Y asi con un montón de cosas llevándolas y trayéndolas.Cuando se dió cuenta que era la hora.Misao,Misao Makimachi,Okashira del Oni llevaba haciendo aquello desde hace dos años,y él ¿que es lo que hacía?...nada,no hacía nada de nada,ni se inmutaba en responderla,sonreírla,hablarla...nada,solo se lo agradecía,no la miraba ni a los ojos,en verdad,ni los abría...Se pensarán:¿Pero quien es capaz de estar como un cubo de hielo toda su vida?.Pues yo les contestaré.No hay otro en el mundo que pueda hacerlo,él es...Aoshi Shinomori.Bueno a lo que íbamos.Misao se dirige a la cocina y prepara los utensilios para la ceremonia de té.Mientras va caminando a la habitación que es donde se encuentra ahora,va pensando.Ya no podía seguir esperando a un sueño que nunca se iba a cumplir,debía parar ya y formar una familia.Estaba segura de que no hay manera de que él se fijara en una muchacha como ella,ya que para él,Misao era como su hija,además que la cuidó de pequeña y ella es su "protegida",y él su tutor...Pero bueno,esta pesadilla terminaría pronto de una buena vez por fin,ya que Aoshi estaba cada vez más distante a ella,y eso no la gustaba,pararía ya...Ya no se haría ilusiones,y pensaría en ella y no en él como hace las 24 horas del día desde hace 2 años.Bueno,Misao llama a la puerta,y desde el otro lado de la puerta dicen:

-¿quién es?-preguntó una voz varonil.

-Soy Misao Aoshi-sama,vengo a traerle su té.-dije tranquilamente

-Pasa Misao....-dijo Aoshi tranquilamente.

Misao abrió la puerta y despues de entrar la cerró.Se dió la vuelta,y vió lo que todos los días vé.A Aoshi-sama en su "pose de flor de loto".Allí estaba él,sentado en el suelo,con las piernas cruzadas como los indios y con los ojos cerrados meditando como siempre hacía.Misao se acercó a Aoshi y se puso de rodillas en el suelo frente a él.Y empezó con la ceremonia de té.Aoshi ni se inmutaba,pero si que abrió un poquito uno de los ojos,para ver porque Misao no le contaba una de sus anécdotas en el Aoiya,le pareció extraño que estuviera tan callada,pero bueno...Misao terminó y le sirvió,le dió la taza de té a Aoshi para que la cogiera.Aoshi fue a cogerla,y aposta,tocó las manos de Misao al agarrar la taza.Misao ante este gesto retiró las manos rápidamente roja como un tomate,y claro,el té fue a caer al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho Shinomori-sama no fue mi intención.-dijo la muchacha limpiado la camisa de Aoshi con un pañuelo.

Aoshi se sorprendió al escuchar como le había llamado Misao,tan desconfiadamente.

-vale...no pasa nada-dijo Aoshi cogiendo las manos de Misao y apretándolas para que no le limpiara.-pero llamame más confiadamente por favor Misao...-dijo Aoshi fríamente.

-Sí Aoshi-sama-respondió Misao tranquilamente.

Misao se levantó,y empezó a andar camino de la puerta,cuando una voz la interrumpe:

-Gracias Misao...-dijo Aoshi.

Misao sin darse la vuelta y abriendo la puerta.

-De nada Aoshi-sama.-respondió tristemente.

Y salió de la habitación.Misao se quedó al otro lado de la puerta,y pensó en que no podía seguir así,cada vez que le veía se le aceleraba el corazón a mil por hora,le entraban escalfríos,cada vez que él la miraba o sin querer la rozaba,ella se ponía más roja que el tomate.Pero Misao ya estaba harta de esperar durante 2 años a ese hombre,él jamás iba a despertar de ese sueño en el que se ha metido,nunca salirá del templo o su habitación,siempre se quedará allí a meditar,por que es lo único que se le da bien.Misao decidió que ya que no podía olvidarse de él,debería hacer algo con su vida,para que así ella pudiera ser feliz y dejar de pensar en su Aoshi-sama.Misao se fue corriendo,salió del edificio corriendo,y corrió y corrió hasta adentrarse al fondo del bosque...

Ya era de noche desde que Misao había salido de la habitación de Aoshi.Todos en el Aoiya estaban inquietos al no saber donde estaba su Okashira,decidieron cerrar el restaurante,para así hablar de si alguien la había visto salir o algo por el estilo,el único que no sabía nada,era Aoshi,él esperaba su té de la tarde,y al no recibirlo,decidió ir a ver que pasaba.Aoshi salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.Al llegar allí se extrañó un poco de ver a todos nerviosos(aunque no lo demostraba claro).Asique entró en la cocina y habló.

-Que ocurre aquí?-dijo Aoshi friamente.

Todos se cayaron al oirle,y todos bajaban la cabeza para no mirarle a los ojos,pero Okina con la cabeza bien alta habló.

-pues...verás Aoshi...esque...Misao....-no sabía como decirselo.

Aoshi al oír que trataba de Misao,se asustó un poco,ya que no le gustaba que a su "protegida" la pasara algo.En verdad había estado meditando mucho más de lo que hacía durante dos semanas,ya que hace dos semanas,Aoshi vió como todos se preparaban para la feria a la cual él no iba a asistir,y cuando vió a Misao sus ojos se pusieron como platos.Misao estaba vestida para la feria con un kimono morado con flores de Sakura a su alrededor,el gi era fucsia y llevaba el pelo suelto con una flor en el pelo.Desde entonces ya no sabía si Misao era su protegida o más bien...su amada.Por eso cuando Okina empezó a hablar sobre que Misao había desaparecido desde que le llevó el té,Aoshi se dió cuenta de sus sentimientos por Misao,se había dado cuenta de que la amaba,por eso estaba muy asustado y nervioso,pero solo Okina lo podía notar.Aoshi se fue de allí,se cambió por su ropa ninja,se puso su gabardina blanca y cogió sus kodachis.Se marchó del Aoiya,y se dirigió al fondo del bosque...

Empezaba a llover,llovía mucho,Misao corría y corría desde la mañana,no sabía ni donde estaba,se había perdido,hasta que llegó a un acantilado muy alto.Misao se acercó,y se asomó a ver como era el acantilado,y vió que era muy hondo,y el que se tirara por ahí moriría al llegar al final.Asique levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos,después tragó saliva,y dió un paso a delante,cuando de repente oyó un ruido.Miró hacia atrás muy deprisa y sus ojos se agrandaron a ver lo que era.Era Aoshi,y él estaba muy asustado,se notaba lo nervioso y asustado que estaba.Misao le miró tristemente y empezó a llorar.La lluvia hacía que las lágrimas de Misao no se notaran bien,pero Aoshi lo notaba.Aoshi dió un paso adelante pero Misao dió un paso atrás y dijo.

-!!!no te me acerques!!!-dijo Misao histérica.

-pero Misao...no puedes hacer eso...no lo hagas onegai...-dijo Aoshi angustiado al imaginarse lo que pasaría.

-!!!no!!!...!!!Tú estas ciego Aoshi-sama...no te das cuenta de lo que siento por tí....me produce mucho daño!!!-dice Misao mirando a Aoshi llorando como una loca.

-pero que dices Misao?...no te entiendo...-dice Aoshi más asustado de lo que nunca lo estubo,la mujer que él amaba se iba a asesinar.

-no me queda nada por el que vivir....!!!!MI ÚNICA EXISTENCIA EN ESTE MUNDO ERAS TÚ AOSHI,PERO LLEVO ESPERANDOTE DURANTE DOS AÑOS Y YA ESTOY HARTA....YA NO PUEDO que llevas dos años esperándome?-preguntó Aoshi asombrado.

-LLEVO ESPERANDOTE DOS AÑOS PORQUE....!!!PORQUE YO TE AMO AOSHI!!!-dijo llorando como una loca.

-¿e...eso es...es cierto?-preguntó Aoshi asombrado

-si...pero tú siempre has dicho que soy una niña y que para tí nada más que soy tu hija...por eso nunca te lo he dicho,yo se lo dije a Okina,pero él me dijo que yo era muy joven y que no sabía lo que era amar...que solo era aprecio lo que sentía por ti....pero eso...eso no es cierto...yo...yo si te amo Aoshi...si no....¿porque me tendría que tirar por un acantilado?,pues porque ya no puedo seguir aguantando este dolor que tengo en el pecho....no consigo soportarlo...se me está llendo la vida como agua entre las manos,no puedo seguir esperándote porque sé que tú nunca despertarás del sueño en el que te encierras tú solo.Por eso me marcho por que ya no puedo soportarlo,pero quiero que sepas una cosa Aoshi-sama...quiero que sepas que siempre...siempre te amaré....Aishiteru Aoshi Shinomori...

Aoshi no sabía que responder ante aquello.Pero cuando quiso reaccionar,Misao ya había dado un paso más,para así resbalar y caer por el precipicio.Aoshi corrió hacía donde se encontraba antes Misao,para ver como su amada caía al fondo,y oír un golpe,y desde arriba ver como se encontraba el cuerpo de Misao en el suelo con una brecha en la cabeza y sangrando todo.Aoshi cayó de rodillas al suelo,viendo muy abajo el cuerpo de su amada muerto,Aoshi cerró los ojos con fuerza,y comenzó a llorar.Había perdido lo más valioso en su vida,por ser un orgulloso,a lo lejos se pudo escuchar un susurro por parte de Aoshi............

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos semanas después en el cementerio de Tokyo...

¿?:Me encuentro con unas rosas azules en mis manos,son para tí Misao.Me agacho hasta arrodillarme al lado de tu tumba.Todos los días vengo con unas flores en mis manos.Hace ya dos semanas que moristes,y no te olvido.Estoy ayudando mucho en el Aoiya,ya no me encierro en mi habitación o en el templo a meditar,solo ayudo y ya está.Ahora ya no tomo té,ya que me recuerda a tí.Muchas muchachas me hablan e intentan coquetear conmigo,pero yo solo tengo ojos para tí Misao.Aunque estes muerta yo no te olvido.Me he encontrado muy cansado desde que te fuistes al otro mundo,me encuentro débil y triste,incluso me da ataques de tos,me duele mucho el pecho y me sale sangre por la boca.Okina me pilló un día con algo de sangre en la boca y me dijo que me dirigiera al médico,ya que decía que yo no me encontraba bien.Aún con las pegas que yo le ponía,al final fui a Tokyo,a la consulta de Megumi.Todos allí están muy tristes por tu partida,incluso el pequeño de Kenji pregunta por tí.Kaoru con mucho cuidado e intentando no llorar,le dice a su hijo que te has ido a un sitio muy bonito en el cuál puedes ser feliz.Todos lloraron por tu pérdida,incluso el cabeza de gallina te hecha de menos.,

Megumi me revisó,y después de investigaciones para ver que me pasaba,trajo una cara muy triste,y me comentó lo que me ocurría,yo ya me lo esperaba.Aún al saberlo me siento feliz,al saber que pronto me reuniré contigo.Le he dicho a Okina y los demás que me entierren al lado tuyo,y muy tristes aceptaron.Okina se siente muy triste,ya que él que es mucho más viejo que nosotros dos y dice que nos vamos al otro mundo antes que él.Aún tiene el sentido del humor este viejo hentai.Dentro de una semana me reuniré contigo mi pequeña Misao.Tengo la tuberculosis muy avanzada,y eso ya no se puede quitar,aunque yo tampoco querría que me lo quitaran,ya que quiero permanecer a tu lado por el simple hecho que te dije al morirte,y te repito estas tres palabras de nuevo,las tres y únicas palabras que hicieron que morieses sin antes saber mis sentimientos,pero nunca es tarde para decir una cosa,por eso te lo repito aquí,de nuevo....

_**"Te amo,Misao..."**_

_**Fin**_

Autora:¿qué os ha parecido?...genial ¿eh?,es el primer one-shot que hago,asique no me mateis si no os a gustado.Bueno un poco dramático si que es¿no?U...vale,vale es muy dramático,ok ¬¬U...¿Pero que se le va a hacer?,es un one-shot romántico/dramático/trágico.Je,je,je,cuando escribí esto,me sentía muy triste por que me leí un fic muy dramático de Misao&Aoshi,por eso decidí hacer yo otro pero diciendo como me encontraba en esos momentos.Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot de..._"Cuando no te das cuenta de lo que tienes..."_ bueno,besos y hasta otro fic que haga.Ja ne!

**-Misao ShinomoriAoshi-**


End file.
